No ones watching, their all grieving
by shadow wolf6
Summary: This is set right after 5x22 season finale. Everyone is grieving so no one teaches Alaric how not to kill people and to keep control.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**AN: This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so sorry if the character don't seem normal. Just watched the episode 6x06 and i can't believe they turned Alaric back in a human, they could have done a lot with him being an original vampire. This idea came from the fact that he hasn't seemed to have killed anyone yet when all of the others did when they had just been turned and considering that everyone was grieving about Damon and Bonnie no one would have taught or kept an eye on him.**

_I'm back _

_He's gone_

_He should have come right after me_

_They stopped the spell so he couldn't_

_Saw Bonnie disappear in front of us_

_Looked like she was holding his hand even though we couldn't see him_

I watched Elena and Jeremy as they burst into tears as Stefan just stood there shock still staring where Bonnie had just disappeared. I could see both Caroline and Tyler were silently crying but trying to get themselves together so they could help their friends.

I hugged Elena and Jeremy as Caroline and Tyler tried to get Stefan to move. I could hear them whispering as if they while stood right next to me talking loudly.

"We need to get them home"

"We can't go home Tyler, we can't get into Mystic Falls without dying"

"Ok relax Caroline, we can find a hotel"

"How are we going to get there? We don't know how far away one is and we didn't our bring cars and i don't think Stefan and Elena can't super speed right now"

"I will find Matt and we can bring our cars ok"

"Yeah thanks Tyler"

I heard Caroline say before Tyler ran off through the woods.

"Alaric," Caroline said coming over to me, "Tyler is going to get Matt and bring their cars should be about 15 minutes"

"Ok" I said, deciding not to tell her i already heard her talking to Tyler about it.

"You ok with them?" She asked looking at Elena and Jeremy sobbing into my shirt

"I'll be fine, go take care of Stefan"

She walked back to Stefan, looking like she was trying to get him to sit down and talk.

The next 15 minutes went past in a blur. I keep saying it's going to be alright to Jeremy and Elena even though they would sob harder after i said it. Both of them had hit me, getting out their angrier at Bonnie and Damon, but it didn't really bother me. Actually it didn't bother me at all, i couldn't really feel it even though I should have. They were hitting hard so it really should have hurt, I mean Elena is a vampire and Jer is a hunter so they definitely should have hurt.

I was snapped out of that thought went Tyler and Matt arrived with their cars and Caroline started telling us what to do.

"Me and Stefan will go in Tyler's car," She said before pointing at me, "You'll go in Matt's cars with Jeremy and Elena"

All i could do was nod as i slowly lead them to the car. Matt took Jeremy and helped him in while I helped Elena. It was like taking care of little kids as we had to helped get them in even having to put their seat belt on.

I sat in the front seat with Matt when I first started feeling it, hunger. Well I kind of felt it before when i first turned but the darkness had control so I didn't pay much attention to it as I was trying to fight it. But now I was in control and i didn't know what to do.

_ I can't attack Matt and Jer, if i attack Matt we could crash and I just can't attack Jer_

But a part of me thought differently.

_Why can't you attack Jeremy,you don't have a reason not to_

I knew it was the darkness but it couldn't take control, it was too small now to take control but it could still talk.

_He isn't your kid, you're thirsty so drain him_

_No_

I thought

_it doesn't have control, it's just an annoying little passive voice_

I know it's just the dark bit of my mind, something that everyone has but I can't help it.

I kept hearing Matt and Jeremy heart beat thumping which was driving me crazy. It made me feel so hungry that I could feel my fangs slowly extend and I knew that my eyes were turning red and that the black veins around my eyes are starting to show.

_I gotta get out of here, before I hurt both them_

I had my hand on the door handle, ready to jump out. I could feel the hunger getting stronger so I opened it and jumped. I heard Matt and Elena shout my name, I don't think Jeremy even noticed. I heard the car skid to a stop, Tyler's car stopped too even though it was in front.

I got up and started running. Not super speed running just normal running, I don't know how to super run so I have to do it the normal way but that meant they could catch me.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and turned me to face them. It was Caroline, Elena and Tyler had gotten out of the cars and started coming over.

Caroline knew where I was looking like she was a mind reader.

"Tyler go back to the car" She shouted to him

With a small nod he headed back to the car, not even questioning why, while Elena kept coming to us.

Thats when Caroline noticed the black veins around my eyes and that my fangs were still extended. She probably already knew why i jumped, cos of Jer and Matt.

"Ric just breath and relax, don't think about blood and the fangs should go" she said calmly

Elena had just come up to us when the veins had disappeared but the fangs were still showing a little. Thats when I noticed how far away from the cars we were, I thought I ran normally but I guess not, must have been in-between a normal run and super speed.

"Ric are you alright?" Elena asked

I saw that the tears had finally dried up so it looked as though she never cried but there were still lines down her face showing she had.

I was about to open my mouth when Caroline burst in.

"We're gonna swap the cars around, Elena. Tyler is gonna go with you, Matt and Jeremy while Ric is go with me and Stefan"

Elena gave her and me a questioning look but still said ok and headed back to the car to tell Tyler about the swap.

"Thanks Caroline" I said

"No problem Ric, sorry I didn't think about it before. Putting you in a car with two human while you haven't been a vampire that long was a bad idea"

"Don't worry we had bigger things to think about"

This caused Caroline to give me a look and opened her mouth to talk, I knew she was about to say that she still should have thought about it but I interrupted before she could say it.

"Lets get going we still need to find a hotel before morning"

"Why before morning?" she asked

"I don't have a daylight ring"

"Right we better go then I'll tell Matt to step on it"

"Ok" I said as we walked back to the cars

_This is going to be hard, _I thought, _I'm going to be an even worst guardian now if I want to drink Jer's blood._

"Can you drive Ric? I'm going to go through the tablet Tyler brought for any hotel close by, all the ones we found before would be to far away if we need to get there by morning." Caroline asked

I nodded as I got in the car and started driving down the road.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Sorry for an spelling mistake, its a long story why i can't use spell checker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Most of the drive I don't remember. It was a quiet drive until the sun came up and I could feel myself burning. I heard a terrible scream only to realise it came from me. Caroline tried to stop us from leaving the road, when she saw we were going into a ditch, by trying to grabbing the steering wheel in time but I had my foot flat on the accelerator causing us to fly on into a ditch.

After that anything went back, I couldn't feel the burning anymore and couldn't hear anything. For a second I thought I was dead again, considering the Other Side is gone this could be death, but then I heard someone saying my name.

I started to feel the burning again but couldn't scream this time, I couldn't even open my mouth. I could feel something covering my mouth so I couldn't make a sound.

gradually I could see sunlight and someone stood in front of me, I couldn't see who it was but I could hear them better talking to me.

"Ric, Ric, wake up"

It was Elena. The tone of her voice was really worried but I expected that, she just lost Bonnie and Damon she wouldn't be able to lose anyone else today.

"We need to carry him in"

Another voice said, Tyler's I think.

"Won't someone freak out if they see him"

"No one will, Car will compel them to forget afterwards"

They didn't say anything else but I could feel their hands grab my legs and shoulders and pick me up.

I felt like I was burning even more now, probably in direct sunlight now, and blacked out.

I woke up in what I guess is a hotel room, the walls were a plain beige colour with no pictures on the wall. The curtains, which were a light gold colour, were drawn but it wasn't dark as the over-head light was on. On the right there was a dark oak chest of drawers in the corner and some chairs where people were sitting down.

I moved my head up a bit so I could see who was sat down, it was Caroline, Matt, Elena and Tyler.

I looked to my left to see a second bed where Stefan was sat, not moving. He was like a statue, not even blinking, only looking at the wall in front of him.

Only one person was missing, well three if you count Bonnie and Damon.

_where's Jeremy?_

I thought while moving, very slowly, to get up and look for him but the group saw me move.

Matt and Tyler got up and walked out the door while Caroline walked over to me. Elena sat frozen in her chair a bit like Stefan who still hasn't moved.

"Ric, you ok?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head which ached.

"The sun came up, you started burning and accidental drove us into a ditch." Caroline said before I interrupted her

"Was everyone ok?"

"Yeah, Stefan didn't move at all and Matt and Tyler stopped the other car and came to check us. You were unconscious after the crash, we had to ditch that car so we all went in the other one. We put you in the car boot so you wouldn't burn anymore. It was Matt's idea to put some tape over you mouth, I don't know why he has tape in his car, so that if you woke up you couldn't scream. We got to the hotel an hour later, me, Matt and Tyler got Stefan and Jeremy into the rooms, we booked three rooms, and Elena and Tyler carried you in." She explained

"Did anyone see me?"

"No but even if they did I would have compelled them to forget"

"Where is Jeremy?"

"He's in one of the other rooms, me and Elena and sharing one Matt, Jeremy and Tyler and sharing the second and you and Stefan are sharing the third"

"Where did Tyler and Matt go?"

"To get some blood bags and anything else we needed"

"Why hasn't Elena moved?"

"She is doing the same thing as Stefan, just sitting there staring. Sometimes she starts crying again but then stops and sits like a statue. She and Stefan aren't doing that well, Stefan lost Lexi and Damon while Elena lost Bonnie and Damon"

Before I could say anything Elena started crying so i got up and wrapped my arms around her. She was silently mumbling about Damon and Bonnie and how she can't live without them, probably saying that more about Damon than Bonnie.

Slowly she stopped crying and just stared straight ahead so I unwrapped my arms and stood up, not knowing what to do to comfort her.

I started walking back to the bed but stopped when I saw Caroline lying down so i grabbed a chair and sat down, trying to think about what to do next but couldn't think of anything. All I could think about was blood though, even with no human around I was getting really hungry.

_When are Matt and Tyler going to get here with the blood bags_

I thought, standing up and pacing around.

_I really need some blood_

Not thinking I open the door and walked out, looking for blood.

_Or humans_

I thought as I quietly shut the door behind me.

**AN: Sorry again for any spelling mistakes or if the characters aren't acting normal. Please review, good or bad i don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, if i did i wouldn't be here**

**AN: Sorry to everyone who read the last chapter, only just realised that the line saying which rooms they were staying in didn't make sense. Most people probably already worked it out but I'll just say it anyway, Caroline and Elena are sharing the first room, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy are sharing the second and Stefan and Alaric are sharing the third room.**

When I reached the hotel lobby all the curtain were drawn and the receptionist was putting her coat on.

_Probably changing sifts_

I thought as the hunger was still growing stronger.

"Hi, do you need anything?" The receptionist asked

She was wearing a blue and white, skirt and blouse, uniform with her black coat sat around her shoulders. She had short blond hair, brushed other to the right, so I could see her neck perfectly.

Beat

Beat

Beat

Was all I could hear as I could see the blood pumping in her neck.

The receptionist was coming closer to me, as I never answered her, to see if I was ok, reacting a hand out towards me, but that was when felt my fangs extend quickly and knew that the veins around my eyes were showing.

Suddenly she started screaming as she saw my face in vampire mode, bringing her hand back to her side, as she started backing away from me quickly, putting a hand behind her, frantically searching for a door handle.

She opened the door, running behind it, about to slam it shut when I appeared next to her. Before she could move running away again, i grabbed the top of her neck and shoulders while sinking my fangs into her neck.

I could taste the blood, it felt like it was the best thing I ever tasted. Aswell as the taste, the blood made me feel warm and relaxed as my hunger was starting to disappear slowly but I wanted it to go faster.

I moved my arms so they wrapped around her waist so she couldn't run as I tore into her neck to get more blood.

She tried to fight to begin with, giving small whimpers each time I tore into her neck harder, but gradually her fighting and whimpering died as she became limp in my arms.

After awhile I couldn't taste anymore blood from her so I let go of her. She fell in a heap, surrounded by coats with spots of blood on them, not moving at all.

I felt too alive to care, the blood and the thrill of killing someone just made me so happy.

I didn't notice anything until I thought about Elena, Jeremy and the others. Wiping the blood away from my face and hands, I was wondering if they were still asleep or if they had been woken up by the girls screams.

_They would be here though if they heard her screams so it means there still asleep._

With that thought i decide to return to the hotel room as long as they weren't awake, they wouldn't know what i had just done.

Looking back into the room, only just noticing it was a coat room, I shut the door and walked back up to the room.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is small but I wanted one just to focus on Alaric first kill**. **Please review, if anyone has extra ideas to add to the story I'll trying and add them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

**AN: Thank you for the review guest, I have no idea why no has reviewed yet I just thought no one liked it. Sorry it took a bit to updated, had to write this at college and at the end I forgot what I planned to write so the chapter is a bit short. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

Luckly when I got back to the room they were still asleep or staring at the wall, Stefan, still not moving. Caroline was still on the bed asleep on the bed closest to me and Elena had moved so she was asleep on the far bed.

_Did she even notice I wasn't here_

I thought to myself as I walked over to one of the chair, sitting down on the one that was closest to me.

I leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, just relaxing. I can't believe how relaxed I am especially after everything that has happened. Returning from the dead, losing Damon and Bonne, wanting to attack Jeremy and killing someone.

A couple of minutes later, still thinking about everything, I heard the door creak open. My head snapped around to look at the door as Matt and Tyler came in with bags full of blood and two people behind them.

Liv and Luke.

Feeling anger flowing though my body I didn't notice Caroline waking up, all i could think about was the spell.

_Its their fault that Damon isn't here, if only they keep the spell going for a few more seconds or if I had made Damon go first. No don't think of the if onlys, I can't go back and change any of it_ anyway.

_But you can kill them._

It was the voice, The Darkness or the dark side of my mind, only louder this time.

_I'm louder as you want to do this, you want to kill them._

It was right I did wanted to kill them, it was their fault my best friend is dead and why Elena and Stefan aren't moving.

"Alaric?" I heard, looking up and around for the voice, noticing that everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked while sitting up in my chair.

"Liv and Luke are here to make a daylight ring for you" Matt said

"Do you have anything we can use?" Luke asked

Before I could say no Tyler interrupted.

"Got this bracelet, me and Matt went to find something with lapis lazuli, this was the only one we could get"

Tyler reached into his pocket to grab a silver bracelet with the blue gemstone in a swirling circle pattern covering the middle of the bracelet.

"Looks good" I say quietly, looking down at the bracelet even though I wasn't concerting on it, too busy trying to keep control and not rip Luke and Liv's neck out.

"Ok let's get this over with" Liv said grabbing the bracelet from Tyler

Liv passed the bracelet to Luke who did the spell on the bracelet. After Luke finish with it he handed the bracelet back to me as they left without saying anything else.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked Matt and Tyler who had started putting the blood bags in a mini fridge which was underneath a table along the side of the room, opposite to the beds. The table also had a TV on which made me wonder why I didn't notice it before.

"We caught them trying to run away, probably worried about being attacked by us as they didn't finish the spell." Matt explained looking up from the mini fridge.

"We made them come here, they were suppose to apologise about losing Damon and Bonnie then make Alaric a daylight ring or bracelet" Tyler continued

"They didn't apologise though" Elena whispered, sitting up and looking at us from the far bed.

"Yeah i know" Caroline said, walking over to Elena

"We can go and bring them back" Tyler said as Caroline sat down next to Elena, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"No i don't want to see them again," Elena said loudly, "It's their fault we lost Damon. I never want to see them again, ever.

Caroline and Tyler shared a look as Matt walked out the door saying he would finish bringing in the blood bags, no one watching as I slipped out the door.

_Time to make them pay_

**AN: As usually sorry for any spellings mistake and please review, I would like to get a second one before I get to chapter number 5**


End file.
